majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Liangshan Yi
Ryouzanpaku are a fighting group of martial artist that was hired by miss Marple during the Koyuki-route. According to Cookie 4 Ryouzanpaku are descendants of heroes are all considered legends. Their base lies diep in the mountains and dark valleys of china. Though it's name has been scratched off from history they are still active. Working as mercenary's from the past till now at the present times. Their system of passing down has succeeded from generation to generation. The heroes also kept the strength and the purity of their techniques . Part in the Majikoi S story During Koyuki's route they first appeared at Tenshin Academy esily defeating 5 of the " Ten warriors of the west". Later on Youshi appears on the Bridge of perverts first freaking out Yaba and Kosuki due to her nature then taking them both out. She later gets confronted by Mayuzumi Yukie and after a little confrontation where is deflects her attacks she flees the scene. When she gets back into her hideout a little comical relief is shown and also all thre the characters are introduced they also talk about there martial artists hunt and the rewards. After that all the three members went to Kawakami to take out more people who are on the bounty list that they got from an unknown client. The people take out a few people like Haguro Kuroko, Itagaki Ami and Angel. Koyuki and Tsubame were also targeted but they were left alone due to different reasons by Rinchuu. Later on Youshi get confronted by Margit after a short battle Margit lost due to getting surprised by a technique which was believed that only Momoyo Kawakami could use. Youshi herself get too exhausted to fight after being confronted by Margit which made the three warriors from Ryouzanpaku retreat. During their retreat they explain to Margit that their client pays them to cut down some war potentials within Kawakami. After Margit says that Kawakami still won't be easily defeated that way she gets beaten down by the other members and was beaten. Bounty hunting During Koyuki's route it is also revealed that they get rewards" mountain money" by defeating certain people(martial artists) within Kawakami. Because the name is too long the called in short R. The reward they get equalls to how though the opponents are to defeat since the reward for defeating Yukie is much higher then defeating Yumiko. Also the order of which they have to defeat the opponent is at random making it that people who are worth the most might get target first but it is highly unlikely since they could get hurt themself by fighting high reward opponents. The known rewards for defeating people are: *Yumikou Yaba: 300R *Kosuki Musahibou: 150R *Mayuzumi Yukie: 2000R *Margit Eberbach: 2000R *Sakakibara Koyuki: 350R *Matsunaga Tsubame: 3000R *Haguro Kuroko: 100R There were also people who were targeted but the reward for their heads were unknown. Few examples are: *Itagaki Ami *Itagaki Angel Members There are around 108 members within Ryouzanpaku, but only three members. The three members that are known are also considered the elite within Ryouzanpaku. The picture above shows the three known members. TRIVIA *The name might be deprived from ryouzanpaku from the manga series "historys strongest disciple kenichi" in which the main character trains at a dojo named Ryouzanpaku with powerfull masters. *In Tsubame's route they are briefly shown but they don't play a major part in her route. Koyuki's route they play an major role in it and the characters are also fully introduced. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters